


Shivers For You

by HSKELLI



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Soulmates, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Karl Jacobs, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSKELLI/pseuds/HSKELLI
Summary: There were some regrets in Nick's life right now. Being on bad terms with his family for Christmas was one, being alone in a big city far away from his home was another one.But the most important one was that unfinished love confession from his high school years, who somehow still lingered on his mind and hurt more than he wanted to admit.//Or Nick and Karl Soulmate AU where they meet again years later.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Shivers For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThehotgirlsmpZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThehotgirlsmpZ/gifts).



> hello, this is my first fic about karlnap. i hope you enjoy it and you don't mind if there's some misspelling, English is not my first language :)  
> also, listen to Shivers by Netrum and Halvorsen, it's a good song. hope you enjoy!

A Saturday night in New York.

Tonight, Christmas eve was celebrated in many homes all around the world. For many, this day was full and only consisted of joy. You had the opportunity to share presents with your significant other or your family and made wonderful memories with them that you will cherish forever. Absolutely nothing could make this day a sad one as the snow slowly fell on the beautiful streets illuminated by the special lights put on just for this period. Laugh and indistinctive noise of excitement for Christmas filled the city of New York.

However, not everybody had the chance to see a Christmas eve being this happy. Tonight, nothing could make Nick’s Christmas eve fun nor happy. He once again got his hopes up and once again he was deceived on this night by someone he had trust. Adding that the weather wasn’t great just made things worse for him. No snow in sight falling on the street, nothing, but a dense and cold rain, which actually was freezing him to death as his tuxedo was getting wetter and wetter since he couldn't find a shelter to protect himself, and forgot his umbrella at his flat. The supposed happy streets were vacant and no joyful noise was made in the area around him. Nick checked his watch one last time and let a sight out in despair, it was past 8 pm and Bad wouldn't show up anymore.

He came to the conclusion that he got stood up by the only friend he ever had here, in New York. He always had thought that he could never do something like this to him and he felt sick a little by the feeling of hatred slowly growing in him. With no family near New York, he was now obligated to spend Christmas alone. He thought that maybe it was a better thing since he never really got along with his parents since he was a child. And him growing up with a different motto of life didn't help any better. His hand made way to his face as he swiped away a silent tear of frustration, he felt miserable enough and decided to not let himself cry on the street if someone ever happened to pass by. When he finally started walking to get back home, he made the decision to go to a 7/11 shop in order to drink his feelings away with some beers. He started walking, not caring much if he was getting wetter, and walked like he chased an invisible goal by letting his thoughts go away. His vision was blurry, fogginess on his mind and glasses were making his way home more difficult. As he started to walk faster, he didn’t see the man who was coming in his direction as determined as him to walk fastly to escape the cold of the rain.

" Ouch! " He exclaimed loudly as he knocked the man, in front of him, in the head.

The poor boy hitten by Nick let the garbage he was carrying in his hands fall to the ground. A hand appeared in Nick's vision as he tried to get up. He fell right into a puddle, finishing to wet his poor clothes, making his specs crash just in front of him. He groaned in despair while picking up his glasses, grabbed the hand to get back on his feet, and let a swear slipped through his lips. He laughed weirdly in his head, thinking about how Bad would have shouted a "language" at him for swearing.

" Thanks. " He whispered in relief when he noticed that the boy in front of him wasn’t hurt or anything else. The night was shitty enough and hurting someone would definitely make him go madder than he already was. He grabbed one of the garbage bags and with a nonchalant attitude, threw it in the bin next to him and looked back at the man. The rain was still pouring and he realized he couldn’t see much without his glasses.

" Sorry I crashed into you. I wasn’t looking where I was going. " 

" No problem, the rain makes it difficult, he stopped for a few seconds, to see? "

The boy looked around him surprised and Nick did the same. The two men noticed that the rain had decided to finally stop pouring down the streets. Instead, snow was now falling slowly around them. Nick shrugged and told himself how funny and cliché that scene could be if someone ever happened to watch from outside. Deep inside him, Nick felt some warmth growing, happy to finally see something he likes on Christmas.

Nick, then, looked back at the man, ready to say ‘bye’, call it a day, and continue his way to 7/11 in order to finish what he had in mind. Instead, he just stood there and observed his opponent without a word. He was trying to remember why his face seemed so familiar when he could now see him clearly. Goldy locks were falling around his head, deep green eyes were staring fiercely at him, and a smile made him notice a crooked tooth which he instantaneously found cute. The boy in front of him, felt his cheeks becoming red and he let out a little giggle due to shyness. since Nick was really staring at him deeply. As he noticed that he was making the other awkward, he shook his head, put on a shy smile, and let out a little " Sorry.. ".

"Oh, hum, don’t worry."

The blonde boy shut himself for a few seconds and then he wiped off some invisible dust from his jeans.

" Hum, he started hesitantly, I am Karl by the way. "

"I know, I'm Nick. " Simply answered the other.

Karl tilted his head surprised by Nick’s answer and as he frowned his eyebrows he un-frowned them back almost instantly in shock.

"Oh-" Was the only word he let out, their encounter was definitely some sort of fate thing when Karl -finally- recognized Nick. 

If both of the boys felt so familiar with each other instantly was because they've met through high school some years before. The air became heavier as they stood quite weirdly on the street, remembering why they weren't as close as they were today. Nick locked up his eyes on Karl's one, ready to finally go. The memories were starting to make him feel somehow anxious and he wasn't sure if he wanted to be brought back in them. However, before he could even say anything, Karl raised his voice and spoke. 

"I know it's starting to be kind of late, and adding the fact it's Christmas doesn't help, but if you want to dry up your clothes a bit I can lend you a towel ?"

Nick wasn't sure if he wanted to stay longer with him, his heart started to beat faster, he felt really dizzy. But as a cold wind rushed toward him, he accepted the offer without any further thoughts, he didn't realize how cold he was until now and how much he was craving for some warmth. He followed silently Karl, being surprised that the place he was following him into was not an apartment, but an actual restaurant that seems to be closed on Christmas. Or at least he thought so because of a huge panel saying Shivers was lightened but the place was dark inside. He tried to wipe the sweat off of his hands but he wasn't much working since his pant was still soaking wet. The warmth of the place enveloped him in an agreeable hug as he stepped into the place. Nick quickly looked around, in front of him there were multiple tables and chairs, waiting to be filled by happy people who will go here for a good time and a good meal with their family. At his left, a huge glass door let people having sight of an office with a simple look, they were not much in it, just an old desk, an office chair, and a dark brown couch with a portrait of someone above it in black and white. He didn't notice Karl had left him in the entrance to grab a towel, he was still dizzy by the previous anxious rush he got. He didn't realize Karl had left him to grab something so he could dry himself, he was too focused on the cozy feeling coming from the place lightened with dim lights.

"Nick, here."

Nick turned his head to look at Karl. He saw the towel in Karl's hand and took it. He took off his tuxedo coat and started to wipe himself in order to feel less cold. The silence filling up the place was quite comfortable at the moment. Both staring at each other, they were silently communicating. Nick smiled a little, letting Karl know he was fine and appreciating the moment they were in right now, also answering the silent question of Karl, who wanted to know if asking something right now would make Nick leaves sooner than he was thinking he wanted. 

"Maybe you want something warm to drink or eat? I know you're still cold because you're shivering but I also don't want to force you to, since it's Christmas and you probably got plans." Karl shrugged, slowly laughing at Nick who blushed a little since he got caught. 

"No, not really. Got stood up tonight and I am now alone, so maybe eating something will be good. The towel was fine and warmed me a little but I'm so drenched, it's not enough to feel completely dry." Nick answered while smiling.

Karl notified Nick to follow him with a distinguishing sign, crossing the restaurant's dining room they arrived in the kitchen. Karl switched the lights on and made his way to the refrigerator to grab some food in order to make something for Nick to eat. Nick looked around, surprised by the size of the place. The kitchen was as big as the one he did his culinary studies back in Austin and he couldn't"t help but feel a little jealous not being able to have this type of kitchen accessible on a daily to cook for others. He knew Karl wanted to pursue a career in cooking but he didn't know if this restaurant was his property, nor even if he still chose that thing to study after high school. "Impressed much, right?" Karl laughed as Nick was almost drooling in envy in front of him. "I knew you wanted to go in this path, but is this yours? Or did you just broke into a random restaurant to warm me and keep me with you?" The last sentence felt a little bit too natural in Nick's mouth, and he hated the fact he wished it was the reason Karl was in front of him right now. Past memories were now flooding his mind, and even though he tried to suppress them, all of his high school years spent with the older boy showed up. All of his favorite moments of life being brought up on an instant. From the moment they met, sharing a vanilla ice cream while watching a basketball game on that particular Sunday evening, to the moment they drifted apart, heart sinking and warm tears filling their cheeks on a Tuesday night. Nick blinked, slowly ignoring all of that and going back to watch Karl opening a frozen bag of steaks. He was thankful when he noticed Karl skipped his last question. "Very funny Nick. Thought you would have noticed by now the certified degree with my name on it next to the oven since you looked around, scanning everything present here." Nick looked back behind him and then saw the said so degree Karl talked about. Silence filled the place once again as Karl started to cut onions and put the steaks in a pan. Nick asked the older boy what he could do to help, Karl looked up at him, putting his specs back into place, and told him to grab a bottle of wine in the pantry. The moment felt so intimate right now, that guilt was starting to grow in Nick's throat. He knew he could be confronted soon by Karl, but the older boy was playing it well as far as their meeting continue to last. And maybe Nick was just stressed because old feelings were to go back to the surface and he was enjoying them more than he thought he should.

"Want something else, Karl?" Nick went back to the kitchen, putting the wine on the counter and walking up to Karl's side just after. The older boy was now frying every ingredient in the pan and a sweet smell was starting to perfume the room. Karl said no to any other help and just tried to finish the meal quickly. He was nervous, balancing between, his feet and couldn't help but have small glances for his cadet. Nick didn't catch before how Karl was acting and now was a bit confused. Wasn't he supposed to be the one feeling some shame and regrets now? Why was Karl so fidgety all of sudden?

"Are you alright Karl?" Nick asked, almost regretting as soon as he said it. The air became heavier as soon as the sentence left his lips, he looked at Karl and he was now sure the confrontation will be happening -was happening. "I know it's dumb Nick, but seeing you here right now, with me, made me realized how much I missed you." Karl turned off the gas and looked at Nick back. Nick set off his glasses, putting them just right next to the bottle of wine. Karl's hand made its way to his face before going up to his hair and shuffle it a bit. "You don't know how much I wished for a moment like this, Nick. I waited for so long, it's been years and now that you are here I feel like it's surreal." Nick was still silent, not knowing if it was now the good time to answer he was thinking the same. "When you left me-" Words got tangled in his throat and Karl had to wait for a bit to start again. "When you left me, Nick, I waited for a text or a call just for you to let me know it was really the end. Every night I slept with my curtains opened, just to hear the soft thud of a rock hitting my window and you waiting for me downstairs." "I-" Nick started, but he couldn't say anything more. His voice refused to stay up as he felt his heart beats faster and his stomach sank. Karl was angry at him, his world was slowly falling apart again and he didn't know what to do.

"But why, Nick? Why didn't you come back to me? I thought we were fine, I thought you wanted the same things I wanted back then. Tell me why you ran away when I told you I was in love with you that night." Tears were ready to fill Karl's eyes. His breath was erratic and Nick knew he was trying not to shake out of anger -maybe anxiety, who knows. Sadness was growing inside of him as Nick stayed silent, again, looking shamefully at him. He was terrified, too shocked to say something, and afraid to lose Karl once again. He didn't want to answer fast and mess up things, so he tried to take the time to think, but Karl was in distress and he disliked it. Out of habit, the younger bit his lips and tried to look away but his discomfort wasn't going anywhere.

"Nick, please, say something to me. The silence, your silence is hurting me right now."

"I'm sorry." Nick started. "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. I was scared when you told me you love me that night. It was scary because I wasn't even out to myself, or in terms of what I was feeling for you."

Nick sighed, the sound being almost not noticeable, but Karl was looking right at him and caught every movement the younger boy did. he was eager to hear why Nick left him this day, why he didn't call or message him after that. Karl wanted to be reassured and just know the reason. 

"You know Karl when I got your text this Tuesday morning, I was so excited to see you. I kept rambling to Clay about how amazing our movie night would be. You were on my mind every day after we met up. You were my best friend, my comfort person, you were the one I wanted to keep near me for all my life. You were the one, no, you are the one Karl." Tension grew in the room, both of them lost in their emotions and relief of finally coming to terms with this part of their life. They waited for that too long, Nick had so many regrets about not reaching for Karl during all of this time. He realized they wasted time together for nothing. They could have been still together today if he had some more courage back in the days. Or at least he hoped they would still together, sharing a happy life. "I am really sorry Karl. Please, forgive me." Karl took a step closer to Nick. "Please Karl, I am so sorry I hurt you this much."

Nick finally approached Karl, taking one of his hands in his, the other going up to cup his right cheek in a delicate movement. Karl couldn't help himself but practically melt into Nick's hand. The warmth on his cheek brought so much comfort to him, Nick wanted this to last as much as he could have it. Karl hadn't answered him and he wasn't sure if the older boy was still in love with him. So, Nick finally told the words he was supposed to say back to Karl that night. 

"Remember what you told me that night Karl? Asking me how I felt about you? If the shivers you were feeling was only on your side?" Karl nodded slowly, enjoying Nick speaking his feelings out. "I got shivers for you back then, Karl. And today, I've realized I still do."

Karl didn't waited long and grabbed Nick's shirt and kissed him. Their lips meeting was now the answer Nick wanted, Karl loved him back. Both of his hands slide to meet Karl's waist as he grabbed it to put the older boy closer to him. The kiss was soft, lips pressing not too hard together, them enjoying the softness of their first closest meeting. Karl's hands ended up in Nick's hair, slowly pulling them to make the boy melt more and pant a little. When they pulled back, glossy eyes met another pair, big smiles and tangled hair were found. This night now becoming Nick's favorite moment of his life, just after him meeting Karl.

Tonight, Christmas eve was celebrated in many homes all around the world. For all, this day was full and only consisted of joy. You had the opportunity to share presents with your significant other or your family and made wonderful memories with them that you will cherish forever. Absolutely nothing could make this day a sad one as the snow slowly fell on the beautiful streets illuminated by the special lights put on just for this period. Laugh and indistinctive noise of excitement for Christmas filled the city of New York.

And now, Nick believed everybody had the chance to see a Christmas eve being this happy. Tonight, nothing could make Nick’s Christmas eve sad nor pitiful. He now had hoped to share another one with Karl, being on this night with someone he loved and trust was really magical in a way. The weather was now great, snow falling and turning New York into a beautiful Christmas decor made things happier for him. Snow everywhere insight, was not a problem anymore as he was inside the warm restaurant, cuddling with Karl on the couch, he wasn't caring much about forgetting his umbrella at his flat now. The happy streets were still vacant because joyful noises were made into the family's home celebrating inside. Nick checked his watch and let a sight out in happiness, it was past 1 am, Bad didn't show up and Nick was so thankful for that this time. His only friend gifting him the most beautiful Christmas he's ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is it. i hope it wasn't too bad. feel free to leave a comment and a kudo.  
> see you soon for another one, love yaaa :)


End file.
